


Отцы и дети

by ForeverNemi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Kirk is Peter's dad, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер унаследовал от отца не только внешность, на которую были так падки девушки. Хотел он или нет, но его путь был очень похож на тот, который в свое время проделал Джеймс Кирк. Да что там, у них даже Ухура одна на двоих, не говоря уже о зеленокровых силачах за спиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Стар Трек на Фандомную Битву-2014 
> 
> Кроссовер двух вселенных: Звездного Пути и Земли-199999 Марвел. Возможный ООС героев, сделанный в угоду сюжету и разным вселенным. События, происходящие в киновселенной Марвел, перенесены во времени к событиям Звездного Пути

На мостике царили мир и спокойствие, не разрушаемые ничем. Джим нес вахту, изредка подписывая бумаги, и одним глазом читая отчет, составленный Споком по всем правилам. На самом деле, донесения, вышедшие из-под пера старпома, не нуждались в проверке, но так уж было заведено. Спок писал, а Джим проверял и накладывал свою капитанскую визу, хотя твердо знал, что все сделано на совесть. В данный момент это позволяло немного отвлечься от рабочей рутины, да и лишний раз обновить в голове их приключения было познавательно, а где-то даже и весело.

Джим считал минуты до того, как закончится их смена, предвкушая плотный ужин и пару часов за шахматами. Казалось, ничто не может разрушить сонного умиротворения на «Энтерпрайз», но… Но не таким были они и их корабль, чтобы что-то очень спокойное длилось очень-очень долго.

Сначала Джим услышал сигнал входящего вызова, донесшийся от пульта Ухуры, а потом та сообщила, что на связь вышел незнакомый корабль, капитан которого очень хочет пообщаться с адмиралом Кирком лично. Это было уже интересно, и Джим приказал вывести сигнал на экран. Удивление, снизошедшее на него, едва он увидел вымазанного в саже и изрядно потрепанного Питера, было неописуемо.

— Хэй, пап, — поздоровался тот. – Привет! И всем тоже привет!

Команда, знавшая Питера без малого двадцать лет, в едином порыве симпатии помахала ему рукой. И только Джим напрягся. Каждый раз, когда сын выходил на связь, это сулило огромные неприятности.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — настороженно поздоровался Джим. — Что случилось на этот раз?

— Почему сразу так? — возмутился тот. — Я что, не могу просто поболтать с отцом? Как у тебя дела?

Нарочито спокойное выражение его лица подсказало, что Кирк не так уж и далек от своей догадки. С Питером явно что-то произошло. И громогласный рев какого-то незнакомца, не видимого на экране, его в этом убедил.

— Какого черта, Питер Квилл? Ты можешь не растягивать время?

\- Не тянуть, - поправил Питер, и тут изображение на экране пошло полосами, моргнуло, пропало на несколько секунд, а когда возобновилось, Джим понял, что в корабль его непутевого отпрыска кто-то стреляет.

— Нам нужна помощь! — снова кричал невидимый спутник Питера. — Ты можешь поторопиться?

— Пап, мне и правда некогда, — наконец признался Питер, когда тряска его корабля стала настолько сильной, что ему пришлось вцепиться в пульт. — Нас, понимаешь, обстреливают…

— Где ты? — Джим не хотел терять время на бездарные оправдания сына, решив отложить их на потом.

— Мы тут, в паре парсеков. Пожалуйста, поспеши к нам, мы и правда теряем управление, а мощности у щитов хватит еще минут на двадцать.

— Жди, — сурово сказал Джим, выключил связь и скомандовал Чехову вычислить курс, а Сулу — выйти на варп-восемь.

Через пятнадцать минут они оказались возле корабля Питера — как раз вовремя, чтобы обнаружить, как пара десятков неизвестных кораблей, взяв «Милано» в силовые сети и продолжая обстрел, подтягивают непослушную малышку к главному кораблю. Джим приказал сделать пару предупредительных выстрелов. Корабли противника свой обстрел прекратили, дав им необходимое время на передышку и спасение Питера и его пока неизвестного приятеля.

— Транспортаторный, — сказал Джим в коммуникатор. — Приготовьтесь принять на борт двоих.

«Милано» молчал, и пришлось вызвать Питера по его личному каналу, чтобы приказать готовиться к перемещению.

— Вас там двое? — уточнил Джим.

— Да-да, — поспешно подтвердил Питер. — Нас двое, пап, мы на мостике.

— Жди, — велел Джим и отключился.

Он поспешил в транспортаторный отсек, позвав с собой Спока, а Сулу, оставшемуся за старшего, приказал продолжать наблюдение и отвечать на возможные атаки.

 

Прошло почти двадцать лет с тех пор, как Питер Квилл — Питер Кирк Квилл, как в итоге было записано в его свидетельстве о рождении — впервые вступил на палубу «Энтерпрайз». Тогда он был двенадцатилетним напуганным и настороженным мальчишкой, год, как потерявшим мать, и месяц, как обнаружившим, что его отцом был блистательный капитан Кирк, вернувшийся из своей второй пятилетней миссии на борту флагмана Звездного Флота. Джим, сам не знавший отца, понимал, каково быть таким: маленьким, одиноким и боровшимся против всего мира за то, чтобы тебя уважали. Наверное, поэтому он так быстро нашел с Питером общий язык и почти не проклинал его мать за то, что молчала о сыне.

До восемнадцати Питер рос на этих палубах, учился у Спока и других научников, занимался фехтованием с Сулу и был немного влюблен в Ухуру, обучившую его паре самых нужных инопланетных языков. Он был «сыном корабля», а в очередной пятилетней миссии, в которую «Энтерпрайз» отправили почти через месяц после первого знакомства отца с сыном, оказался еще и отличным антистрессовым фактором. Питер был веселым и шебутным, носился по палубам, забирался в инженерные люки, заставляя Скотта рвать волосы на голове, пререкался с отцом, когда вошел в возраст подросткового бунта, и находил защиту в лазарете. Джим не знал, кто был крестным его сына, он вообще плохо помнил Мередит, за что иногда ругал себя, но появление в жизни Питера Леонарда немного примиряло его с собой. Боунз мальчишку обожал, перенеся на него нерастраченную нежность к Джоанне, и тот отвечал ему тем же. Первым, кто узнавал о его шалостях, был именно Маккой, а уж потом они вдвоем сообщали о случившемся Джиму и Споку.

Спок же, в отличие от Кирка, явно был выбран Питером как авторитетная отцовская фигура. Он привязался к нему, но опасался проявлять нежность. Зато бесконечное уважение и обожание, светившееся в его глазах при общении со Споком, могло бы заставить Джима ревновать, но… Но он сам любил Спока, и такие отношения между ним и его сыном всячески поощрял.

 

И вот сейчас, когда Питеру исполнилось тридцать два, Джим снова встречал его на борту «Энтерпрайз», еще не зная, какой сюрприз преподнесет ему сын. Только присутствие Спока поддерживало его и останавливало от того, чтобы не выпороть Питера форменным ремнем, несмотря на его возраст.

На платформе закружились первые вихри перемещения, а спустя пару секунд там стояли потрепанный Питер в порванной форме и странный гуманоид, выше его сына на голову, мощный и… И зеленый.

— Па-ап, — расплылся в улыбке Питер и шагнул к нему с распростертыми объятиями.

Джим же отвечать на них не спешил, предпочитая сохранять хмурый и настороженный вид. Да и присутствие зеленого монстра, всего в красных разводах то ли татуировок, то ли непонятно чего, мешало ему проявлять отцовские чувства. От таких зеленых не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего, и Джима напрягало то, что этот странный человек — и человек ли? — оказался рядом с его сыном.

— Добрый день, Питер, — хотел он или нет, но на объятия ответил, чувствуя, что бесконечно соскучился по сыну, бороздившему последние пятнадцать лет просторы космоса в одиночестве.

Авантюризм был в его крови так же, как и в крови Джима, но вместо нормальной службы на Звездном Флоте отпрыск выбрал полупиратское существование и вечные приключения. Его отказ от продолжения учебы в Академии Джим принял стоически, хоть и не одобрял. А способ заработка сына и его образ жизни всегда вселяли в него тревогу.

Единственное, что могло успокоить Кирка, так это то, что Питера знали в двух квадрантах, и имя знаменитого отца частенько выручало его из разных неприятностей. Хотя и сам Джим был вынужден пару раз применить свое бесконечное обаяние, подкрепленное угрозами фазерной атаки, чтобы отмазать сына от неприятностей с законами нескольких планет.

И вот сейчас его несносный, но такой любимый отпрыск, сияя чуть искусственной улыбкой, обнимал Спока, а его спутник, сохраняя на лице маску невозмутимости, осматривал транспортаторную и замершего в изумлении Скотта.

— Хэй, мистер Скотт! — позвал его Питер. — Я рад вас видеть!

— Я тебя тоже, — признался Скотти, хотя присутствие капитанского сына на борту внушало ему опасения. — Ты или твой большой друг обещаете мне не лазить по инженерному отсеку?

Зеленокожий обернулся к Питеру, а тот, чуть нарочито смеясь, ответил:

— Ну что вы, мистер Скотт. Мы здесь вовсе не для этого.

— А для чего? — сразу перешел к делу Джим.

— Пфф, пап, это разговор не для всех, — признался Питер. — Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине?

— Как угодно.

Джим вышел из отсека и, зная, что все идут за ним, направился к малому конференц-залу. Он занял свое место за круглым столом, Спок привычно сел слева от него, а Питеру и его спутнику достались места напротив.

— Ты представишь нас своему другу? — сурово спросил Джим, сам пока еще не зная, за что злится на сына.

Но, решив сделать это авансом — Питер все равно сможет его поразить, как и всегда, — Кирк с совестью договорился.

— Эм, — чуть замялся Питер. — Папа, это Дракс, мой друг. Дракс, это адмирал Джеймс Кирк, мой отец и капитан «Энтерпрайз».

— Очень приятно, — сухо сообщил Джим.

— Ага, — проскрипел в ответ Дракс, являя собой яркое олицетворение бескультурья, которое его невообразимые мускулы только поддерживали.

— Это Спок, первый помощник отца и, эээ, — Джим даже сопереживал сыну, не знавшему, как сообщить приятелю о статусе Спока в жизни его отца и собственной. С нескрываемым удовольствием он смотрел, как Питер замялся, подбирая слова. — Его партнер? Да, партнер.

— Рад знакомству, — пробурчал Дракс и протянул руку через стол, а Спок ее пожал.

Дракс же, почувствовав на себе силу вулканца, уважительно посмотрел на его руку, потом на него самого и сел обратно даже, казалось, пристыженным. Спок же оставался невозмутимым, в очередной раз рождая в Джиме чувство невообразимой гордости.

— Итак, пока со знакомством покончено, не будешь ли ты так добр сказать, что происходит?

— Пап, я не знаю! — поспешно воскликнул Питер. — Это же Удонта, с ним никогда не поймешь, что случилось!

— Удонта, — медленно повторил Джим. — Мы сейчас говорим про Йонду Удонта? Главаря Опустошителей?

У него в голове никак не укладывалось, как его сын оказался связан с космическими пиратами, стаей шакалов, по своей сути. Он смотрел на Питера, а тот опускал голову все ниже, избегая смотреть на отца.

— Да понимаешь… Он как-то странно подлетел, напал на нас, требовал что-то.

— Чего у тебя нет? — едко подсказал Джим.

— Само собой! — возмутился Питер.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты врешь.

Взгляд, брошенный Джимом на Спока, заверил, что не один Кирк сомневается в честности отпрыска. Но и тут Питеру повезло. Прерывая разговор, в зал вошел Маккой, и Питер, сияя сверх положенного, помчался к нему обниматься, а потом, выставив Боунза перед собой, как живой щит, вернулся на место. Маккой сразу понял, что произошло, и хотел было начать защищать Питера, не разобравшись, как вдруг увидел Дракса.

— Боунз, познакомься с моим другом Драксом. Дракс, это доктор Маккой, он…

— Это что за черт?

— Я не черт, — возмутился Дракс. — Ничего сверхъестественного во мне нет.

— Могу лишь подтвердить это, — вступил Спок. — К сожалению, я пока не понял, к какой космической расе принадлежит мистер Дракс, но он точно никак не относится к вашим религиозным верованиям, доктор Маккой.

Дракс снова посмотрел на Спока с уважением — уже второй раз! Не то, чтоб Джим считал, но все-таки это задевало.

— А что это на вас? — бесцеремонно продолжил расспрос Маккой. — На лишайник похоже.

— Боунз! — Джим был возмущен его поведением.

Иногда друг переходил все границы приличий в своей простоте.

— Это не лишайник, — ответил Питер.

— А очень похоже.

Маккой занял пустовавшее кресло и снова воззрился на Дракса, как на забавную зверушку в зоопарке. Тот отвечал тем же.

— Итак, я, кажется, пропустил самое главное. Сынок, а кто твой друг?

— Ну, — снова замялся обычно острый на язык и быстрый на ответ Питер. — Мы познакомились в тюрьме…

— Как романтично! — восхитился Маккой.

— В какой тюрьме? — одновременно с ним удивился Джим, который, кажется, знал о похождениях сына меньше положенного правильному отцу.

— Потом вместе оттуда сбежали, — продолжил Питер.

— С этого началось так много историй любви, — ехидничал Боунз, глядя на Джима. — А лишай твой друг там же подхватил?

— Боунз! — в один голос воскликнули Джим и Питер.

— Что? — удивился тот. – Приключения Питера достойны книги, не меньше. Но продолжай же, сынок, мне интересно, что было дальше.

Он поднялся, заложил руки за спину и медленно двинулся вокруг стола. Джим и Питер, пытавшийся рассказать свою историю, следили за его действиями. Маккой же остановился за спиной Дракса и спросил:

— А твое появление связано с тем, что вы сбежали из тюрьмы?

— Эээ, нет, — ответил Питер. — Вообще-то это было полгода назад.

— Поэтому ты не поздравил меня с днем рождения? — спросил Джим, даже не подозревавший до сегодняшнего дня, что его это настолько задело.

— Да, пап, прости. Знаешь, неоткуда было позвонить. Коммуникатор забрали, а пока мы сбежали, то-се…

— То-се, — повторил Джим. — Боунз!

Маккой, притворившись, что и не собирался поцарапать ногтем странные красные узоры на коже Дракса, ответил ему наивным и таким честным взглядом, что не приходилось сомневаться в том, что он на самом деле задумал.

— Лекарь, что ты себе позволяешь? — заревел Дракс, схватив Маккоя за горло.

— Дракс, отпусти его! — немедленно вскочил из-за стола Питер и вцепился в бугрящуюся мускулами руку приятеля. — Отпусти, я сказал!

Дракс неохотно послушался.

— Не трогай меня, эскулап, иначе мне придется применить к тебе силу.

Пораженный Маккой потирал покрасневшую шею и молчал.

— Прости, Боунз, — извинился за друга Питер. — Дракс довольно чувствителен к прикосновениям посторонних.

— Посторонних, вот как, — скрипучим голосом протянул Маккой, глядя то на Питера, то на севшего за стол Дракса. — Очень интересно…

— Боунз, сядь, — попросил Джим. — Давайте продолжим разговор. Я хочу во всем разобраться.

— А если я заплачу за то, чтоб взять пару соскобов? — прикинулся простачком Маккой.

— Сядь! — приказал Джим, вспоминая, что он, вообще-то, капитан этого корабля.

Маккой послушался и присел, но глаз с Дракса не сводил, как и тот с него.

— Мы остановились на том, что Питер рассказывал нам, почему за ним охотится Йонду Удонта, — сообщил Джим. — Итак, Питер, мы ждем продолжения рассказа.

— Удонта? — присвистнул Маккой. — Высшая лига! Поздравляю, Пит.

Тот пожал плечами с видом «да ничего особенного, подумаешь», но было видно, что ему приятна похвала Маккоя, пусть даже и по такому поводу.

Питер открыл рот, чтобы все-таки послушаться отца, но…

— Капитан, у нас входящий сигнал, — сообщила Ухура, и что-то в ее голосе напрягло Джима.

Он резко нажал кнопку ответа на коммуникаторе и спросил:

— Что там еще?

— Сэр, простите, но… Я понимаю, как это звучит, но…

— Лейтенант! — рявкнул Джим. — Кто на связи?

— Енот, — пискнула Ухура.

— Енот? — рассмеялся Маккой. — Нийота, а говорящие деревья вам еще не мерещатся?

Питер и Дракс странно переглянулись, и Джим, как бы ни взволновало его внезапное сумасшествие связистки, приметил это, но пока решил промолчать.

— Сэр, вы не поверите, но…

— Мать твою, ё-моё, растоптать мою малину! — донесся восторженный голос Чехова. — Да это же дерево! Говорящее дерево!

— Вообще-то, я пошутил, — севшим голосом произнес Маккой, услышав этот восторг.

Он обернулся, осмотрев конференц-зал, словно искал того, кто немедленно исполняет его желания, но взгляд его снова оказался прикован к Драксу.

— Пап, тут такое дело… — неуверенно начал Питер. — Это наши друзья, можно нам с ними поговорить?

— Эй, на «Титанике», — вдруг вклинился во внутреннюю сеть чей-то незнакомый голос. — С вами говорит ваш айсберг. Предупреждаю, что у меня на борту пара бомб и зеленая женщина-убийца, которую я могу отправить к вам. Спорим, лучше бы вы выбрали бассейн с пираньями?

Послышался треск, переругивание, и незнакомый женский голос с явно различимыми металлическими нотками произнес:

— Квилл, придурок, ты там?

Питер обвел взглядом сидящих за столом мужчин, из которых только Дракс не сверлил его взглядом.

— Это Гамора, — зачем-то шепотом сообщил он.

— Это все объясняет, — в тон ему ответил Маккой.

— Квилл, — продолжала неистовствовать неизвестная пока Гамора. — Ты там?

— Да здесь я, здесь! — заорал в коммуникатор Питер. — Чего вы лезете вечно, не даете с отцом поговорить!

— Мы еще и виноваты? — возмутилась Гамора.

— То есть, нам вас не взрывать? Тогда передавай привет своему героическому папашке, — влез енот.

Говорящий енот, если верить Ухуре.

— Грут! — раздался третий голос, больше похожий на скрежетание ветвей при ураганном ветре.

Говорящее дерево, если верить Чехову.

— Да что тут происходит? — заорал выведенный из себя Джим.

От былого спокойствия и рутины обычного дня в космосе не осталось и следа. Там, где был Питер, всегда был хаос, Джим уже привык к этому, но в этот раз сумасшествие вокруг него переходило все границы.

— Это наши друзья, — повторил Питер. — Они беспокоятся за нас.

— Где твоя зеленая тень, Квилл? — в подтверждение его слов раздался голос Гаморы. — Он тоже в этом замешан?

— В чем замешан, Питер? — Джим вычленял из всего бреда только нужное.

— Пап, давай я все объясню!

— Будь добр!

— Только можно их тоже взять на борт? — попросил Питер. — А то я не доверяю Ракете. Он ведь может и взорвать от широты души.

— Хорошо, — сдался Джим. — Только потом ты все мне объяснишь!

— Обещаю.

 

— Кажется, твой сын взял от тебя больше, чем я мог представить, — доверительно сообщил Маккой Джиму, пока они дружной толпой шли к транспортаторам.

— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? — Джим и так был заведен всеми событиями, произошедшими за эти бесконечные два часа, что слова друга только распалили его.

— Вон тот зеленый, — кивнул Маккой на Дракса, словно Кирк не мог бы сам заметить огромного зеленого монстра на своем корабле. — Тебе не кажется, что что-то с ним и Питером не так?

— Серьезно? Например, что?

— Ну, — помялся Маккой, — даже не знаю, как тебе сказать…

— Так, Боунз, — Джим остановился и посмотрел на друга. — Говори, что хотел.

— Не то, чтоб я уверен на все сто, — прошептал Маккой, — но, кажется, он Питеру больше, чем друг, если ты меня понимаешь.

— Нет, не понимаю! — рявкнул Джим. — Что за намеки?

— О, началось, — закатил глаза Маккой. – Никаких намеков, Джим. Все и так понятно! Но ты пока можешь подождать и дойти до всего сам.

Он обогнал капитана и пошел впереди, прямо за спиной Дракса, который, кажется, продолжал распалять его любопытство. Дракс обернулся через плечо, хмуро посмотрел на доктора и промолчал.

 

Когда они пришли в транспортаторную, то Джиму показалось, что та стала раза в три меньше, чем была. Возможно, это было из-за того, что чертову половину помещения занимало огромное дерево с огромными глазами, в которых светилась доброта. А может быть, это было из-за зеленокожей женщины со взглядом убийцы. Или милого пушистого зверя, помахивавшего полосатым хвостом и парой бластеров.

— О, вы родственники? — спросил Маккой, кивнув на женщину.

— Блудница не сестра мне, — отозвался Дракс.

— Ты меня назвал блудницей? – разозлилась та. — Кто бы говорил, но не радужный зеленый!

— Ребята, спокойно, — вклинился Питер, разведя своих враждующих приятелей по углам. — Папа, Спок, Боунз, разрешите представить вам Гамору…

— Матерь божья.

— Пресвятой дилитий!

— О.

Все три восклицания прозвучали одновременно и принадлежали Маккою, Скотту и Споку. Джим же ошарашенно молчал.

— Мне кажется, мисс Гамора кого-то напоминает, — раздался голос Спока.

— Серьезно? — спросил Джим, которому вдруг стало тяжелее дышать.

Две Ухуры на корабле — это было перебором.

— Совершенно серьезно, — невозмутимо продолжил Спок. — Могу вас заверить, что мисс Гамора имеет массу сходных черт лица и фигуры с лейтенантом Ухурой, я готов присягнуть в этом.

— Спок, вообще-то, вы говорите о моей жене, — разозлился вечно ревновавший супругу к ее бывшему бойфренду Скотти.

— Я не твоя жена, старик, — отреагировала на его слова Гамора.

— Да, потому что я его жена.

Вошедшая Ухура, казалось, метала вокруг себя громы и молнии, даже Гаморе пришлось немного отступить.

— Остановите корабль, я сойду, — прошептал Джим, который чувствовал себя управляющим космического шапито, где все смешалось в одну кучу, а терпения уже не хватало. Но капитанская выучка и желание все же докопаться до правды от сына взяла свое. — Прошу вас всех пройти за мной. Ухура, вернитесь на мостик. Скотти, вы идете с нами.

Ухура, провожая глазами Гамору, отправилась обратно, а Скотт, прошептавший жене что-то, уставился на зеленокожую девушку так, будто она была рождественской елкой, под которой настало время находить подарки. Только сама Гамора не обращала на него внимания, а уверенно шла следом за Кирком.

 

Конференц-зал оказался слишком мал, чтобы вместить всю их компанию. Но Джим упрямо занял свое место, Спок сел с ним рядом, а Питер и Дракс устроились напротив. Маккой и Скотти устроились за спиной Кирка, а на пустующее место села Гамора. Енот же забрался на плечи дереву — и Джим до сих пор не верил, что у дерева могут быть плечи. Кирк обвел взглядом всех собравшихся, тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что вряд ли будет доволен итогами этого разговора, но жестом предложил сыну все-таки рассказать, в какую историю тот вляпался.

Но Питер вместо этого расстегнул свою сумку и достал оттуда голубой светящийся куб.

— Это что? — сурово спросил Джим.

— Ах, ты ж хвост меня обвей! — присвистнул енот. — Я уже видел такую штуку!

— Точно, — озарило Гамору. — Тогда, у Коллекционера.

— Угу, — кивнул Питер.

— Грут!

— Да, как ты ее достал? — поинтересовался енот, а Джим понял, что тот действительно понимает то, что пытается сказать дерево. День сплошных сюрпризов.

— Ну, мы слетали и достали, — расплывчато сказал Питер, все еще пристыженно не поднимавший глаз на отца.

— Украли? — «перевел» его слова Джим.

— Забрали у Йонду, — признался Дракс.

— А ты-то куда смотрел? — вдруг разъярилась Гамора. — Или ты просто идешь за ним, куда поведет? Прошлая история с Удонта вас ничему не научила?

— Женщина, мужские дела тебя не касаются, — ответил Дракс.

Гамора в мгновение ока вытащила фазер.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, тупой качок? Или я ослышалась?

— Почему вы называете его качком? — удивился молчавший доселе Спок. — Он ведь не похож на насос.

— Что?

Гамора была настолько ошарашена, что Джим успел выбить оружие из ее рук и обратился ко всем.

— Итак, друзья и деревья. Если у вас есть оружие, предлагаю его сдать немедленно.

Под суровым взглядом капитана и женщина, и енот, и Питер достали свое оружие и положили его на стол.

— Скотти, уберите, — попросил Джим. — Может быть, есть еще что-то? Не заставляйте меня вас обыскивать.

Кучка оружия на столе выросла еще раз, и Скотти снова сгреб все в угол.

— Теперь продолжим разговор. Рассказывай по порядку, Питер.

— Ну, мы узнали, что кто-то заплатил Йонду за похищение тессеракта, а так как раньше мы уже имели шанс оценить, какая адская хрень все эти камни бесконечности, то пришлось его у Йонду забрать.

Джим смотрел на куб, переливающийся внутренним светом на круглом столе зала, и не понимал, что такого ценного было в этой штуке, что сын решил пожертвовать свободой и даже жизнью, чтобы его получить.

— Удонта не смог бы сам узнать про тессеракт. Кто-то его навел, — поняла Гамора.

— Заказ, — согласился енот. — Это вот этот: ох-ох-ох, великолепно!

Он настолько ярко изобразил эмоции, что Джим понял — это была пародия на кого-то, кого компания сына неплохо знала.

— Тиван?

— Грут? — в один голос спросили Гамора и дерево.

— Да, — повинился Питер. — Но я не собирался ему его отдавать!

— Серьезно? Наверное, потому, что это такая же, черт побери, разрушительная штука, как тот камень в сфере? Да что ты вообще с ним делать собирался, если знаешь, как эта чертовщина работает???

Гамора кричала так громко, что закладывало уши.

— Я хотел отдать ее Нове Прайм, — признался Питер, и девушка замолкла.

— Ладно, я готова в это поверить. Но зачем это Тивану, если он и после первого раза приходил в себя пару месяцев?

— Он же коллекционер, — развел руками Питер. — Хорошо, хоть не буйный, но все равно сумасшедший.

— И богатый, — вдруг, как казалось, невпопад, заметил енот.

— Ракета, заканчивай с этими своими мечтами: разграбить, продать, пропить. Мы теперь не такие! — разозлился Питер.

— А какие же? — осторожно поинтересовался Джим.

— Мы хорошие и спасаем мир, — ответил сын.

— Замечательная цель, — прокомментировал Маккой.

— Не нужно смеяться, я говорю серьезно, — обиделся Питер.

У Джима кружилась голова от той чехарды, что устроил сын и его приятели на корабле. Пытаясь снова влиться в струю повествования, он спросил:

— Так что это?

— Это тессеракт, — сказал Питер так, будто это все объясняло.

— Поразительно!

Спок протянул руку к кубу и осторожно потрогал его. Тессеракт отреагировал более ярким свечением там, где его касались пальцы.

— Я бы хотел исследовать эту вещь, — признался Спок.

Скотт тут же подошел ближе и сунул к кубу нос.

— Я бы тоже!  
— Хорошо, — решил Кирк. — Я даю вам час, можете поиграть с новой игрушкой.

Не сговариваясь, Спок и Скотт вышли из зала. Сразу стало полегче. Маккой присел рядом, и его ехидная физиономия помогала Джиму держать себя в руках.

— То есть, вы хотели передать его на Ксандар?

— Точно, пап! Там у них уже есть такой же. Почти такой же. Там они будут в сохранности.

— Ну что ж, — решил Кирк. — Идея отличная. Мы вам даже поможем в этом. Мы полетим на Ксандар все вместе, и я прослежу, чтобы эта вещь, если она так опасна для галактики, оказалась в нужных руках. Все удовлетворены решением?

Возражающих не нашлось.

— Тогда, уважаемые гости, предлагаю вам разместиться в гостевых каютах и немного отдохнуть, пока мы движемся к Ксандару, — сказал Джим, поднимаясь со своего места. — Питер, твоя старая каюта ждет тебя.

— Спасибо, пап, — понуро откликнулся тот, понимая, что теперь все решения сосредоточились в руках отца.

 

— Чехов, проложите курс на Ксандар, Сулу, будьте готовы снять щиты и перейти на варп-три по моей команде. Ухура, свяжитесь со штаб-квартирой Корпуса Нова и передайте им сообщение, что «Энтерпрайз» везет опасный груз. Как только окажемся на орбите, соедините меня с Нова Прайм.

 

Джим занял свое место и выдохнул. Он был здесь в своей стихии, где никто не мешал ему, никто не хватался за оружие, не ругался, не сводил с ума. Все, казалось, успокоилось. Питер и его странные друзья отдыхали в своих каютах, на мостике царила привычная рабочая суета, Спок и Скотт углубились в свои обожаемые исследования.

Все было как всегда.

И это было хорошо.

— Сэр, курс проложен, — сообщил Чехов.

— Хорошо. Сулу, по моей команде снимайте щиты и уходите в варп. Пятисекундная готовность.

Мостик замер, только руки работников мелькали над пультами.

— Пять, четыре, три…

— Сэр, у нас входящий сигнал! — испуганно воскликнула Ухура. — Он пробился через щиты, и эта частота мне незнакома!

— На экран, — приказал Кирк и выпрямился, приготовившись встретить неизвестность лицом к лицу.

На экране перед ним появилось изображение странного типа. Гуманоид, мужчина, светловолосый и пышно наряженный, с подведенными темными тенями глазами, он смотрел на Кирка, плотоядно улыбаясь.

— Адмирал Кирк, — раздался его голос. — Не трудитесь представляться, кто же не знает самого блистательного адмирала Звездного Флота. Мое почтение.

Мужчина склонил голову.

— К сожалению, не имею чести знать вас, — ответил на это Кирк.

— Танелиир Тиван, — почти пропел свое имя незнакомец.

Это имя было Кирку немного знакомо. Владелец «Тиван Групп», одной из самых богатых корпораций вселенной, этот человек предпочитал оставаться в тени, посвящая все свое время хобби, о котором ходили только слухи, причем, довольно пугающие.

— Чем обязан? — вежливо поинтересовался Кирк.

— Адмирал, я узнал, что на вашем корабле скрывается Питер Квилл, с которым у нас, как бы выразиться, — Тиван манерно потряс кистью руки. — Возникли недоразумения. Я заключил договор на доставку одной бесконечно прекрасной, редкой и дорогой вещи, а ваш сын, к моему прискорбию, украл ее.

— Вы говорите о тессеракте?

— О, вижу, вы уже в курсе. Именно так, адмирал Кирк. Не будете ли вы так любезны распорядиться доставить эту драгоценность на мой корабль?

— Не буду, — отрезал Джим. — Эта вещь сейчас находится у моего инженера и руководителя научного отдела на изучении. А мы направляемся к Ксандару, чтобы передать тессеракт Нове Прайм.

— Ммм, — Тиван изобразил печальную гримасу, настолько нарочито наигранную, что становилось противно. — Боюсь, вашим планам не суждено сбыться, адмирал. Я заплатил за эту вещь и хочу получить ее. Неважно, какими путями.

— Вы угрожаете безопасности моего корабля и экипажа? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Джим.

— Выходит, что так, — надул губы Тиван. — Это, конечно, меня печалит, но ничего не поделать.

— Боюсь, мистер Тиван, что вы просчитаетесь. Ни у кого во всем обитаемом космосе не хватит мощностей, чтобы пробить щиты моего корабля. А энергии у нас хватит на долгую осаду.

— Адмирал, это пустые похвалы. Вокруг вас двадцать кораблей Опустошителей под предводительством Йонду Удонта, а этот человек известен тем, что не любит ждать, а приходит и берет то, что хочет. Или то, за что ему заплатили. Результат не заставит себя ждать.

— Боюсь, — в тон ему ответил Кирк, которому откровенно не нравился этот напыщенный индюк в мехах, — что в этот раз мистер Удонта и его команда останутся без награды. Мы везем тессеракт на Ксандар. Конец связи.

Экран погас на секунду, но потом на нем снова показалось изображение звездных просторов.

— Чехов, остаемся на этом курсе, — приказал Джим. — Сулу, направьте максимум энергии на поддержание щитов вокруг корабля. Всему экипажу — красная тревога.

Тут же завопили сирены, службы корабля поочередно сообщали о готовности к отражению атаки, руководители отделов докладывали, что их подчиненные занимают свои места.

— Капитан, что происходит? — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Спока.

— Нам угрожают расправой, а так ничего необычного, — с усмешкой ответил Джим, у которого покалывало в кончиках пальцев, как и всегда перед хорошей дракой.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Спок, как и всегда, удививший Джима своим спокойствием. – Тогда не могли бы вы подойти в инженерный. Мы с мистером Скоттом хотим кое-что вам показать.

— Буду через пару минут, — сказал Джим и поднялся, легко и быстро, словно сбросил под адреналиновым приливом пару десятков лет.

Он быстро прошел к лифту, так же быстро и пружинисто прошагал до двери в отсек, где, по романтичному выражению Скотта, «билось сердце красотки».

Его старпом и главный инженер, надев прозрачные маски, сгорбились над светящимся кубом и орудовали над ним манипуляторами. Компьютер мерно жужжал, записывая данные, и казалось, что на «Энтерпрайз» продолжается обычный рутинный день. Если бы не корабли Опустошителей, окружившие их, и не Питер со своей компанией, торчавшие в каютах, около которых Джим загодя приказал выставить охрану.

— Показывайте, что у вас, — Джим потер руки и тоже склонился над лабораторным столом.

— Это потрясающая штука, — благоговейно прошептал Скотт. — Это же чистая энергия, Джим! Если бы такую штуку подключить к нашему двигателю, то можно дойти до… до… До варп-сто!

— Так до смерти дойти недолго, — скептически заметил Джим. — Ты подумал о перегрузках?

— Их как раз и не будет, Джим, — сказал Спок. — Мы поразмышляли, как это будет выглядеть.

Он показал Джиму чертежи.

— Это чистая энергия перемещения. Она сжимает пространство, а в теории и время! — продолжал шептать Скотт. — Понимаешь? Это же переворот в космических путешествиях! Мы за секунду можем оказаться в любом месте пространства, при этом не тратя времени на набор скорости или путешествие на варп-скорости от третьей до восьмой, понимаешь?

— С трудом, — признался Джим. — Но, друзья мои, если бы это было правдой, то такая технология нам бы пригодилась, чтобы выйти из осады кораблей Опустошителей.

— Кор… Оп… Что? — удивился Скотт.

— Мы окружены, — пояснил Джим, зная, что его главный инженер, увлекаясь, забывает обо всем, а уж такую ерунду, как красная тревога, точно может пропустить мимо ушей.

— Так может…

— Нет, — решительно сказал Спок. — Это всего лишь теория, и мы не будем так рисковать.

— Нет! Смотри! — Скотт ткнул стилусом в чертежи. — Если вот тут…

— Нет, — повторил Спок. — Этот вариант я уже обдумал. Излишки энергии нас уничтожат изнутри.

— А если?.. — Скотт задумчиво водил острием стилуса по изображению корабля в разрезе, перелистывал чертежи, о чем-то размышляя. — Вот если так?

— Это могло бы быть возможно, мистер Скотт, если бы мы находились в четырехмерном пространстве, — осадил его энтузиазм Спок.

— Черт! Черт-черт-черт! И что же делать?

— Стоп! Вы что, серьезно хотите присоединить эту чертову штуку с огромной разрушительной мощностью к двигателю «Энтерпрайз», я не ослышался? Вы спятили???

— Джим, но логично было бы использовать любой шанс на то, чтобы выбраться из окружения.

— Логично, Спок, было бы остаться в живых. У нас на борту еще и гражданские! Мы обязаны позаботиться о них.

Скотт заметно стих, но крутить куб не перестал, о чем-то размышляя.

— Пап, ты ведь не собираешься отдавать нас Тивану? — прервал тишину в инженерном испуганный голос Питера. Джим нажал кнопку ответа и сурово, как и любой сердитый на отпрыска отец, сказал свое твердое «Нет». — Очень хорошо.

В голосе Питера было слышно невыразимое облегчение, Джим даже удивился, почему его сын решил, будто он готов пожертвовать им.

— Эй, люди, — раздался из динамика голос енота. — А вы не думали, что тессеракт можно подключить к цепям вашего корабля и оторваться от этих угробищ?

Вся троица замерла в удивлении.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Скотт.

— Да хвост вас дери! Люди, почему вы такие глупые? Подключите тессеракт к двигателю и рвите когти, вашу же душу!

— Я не понял, енот учит нас, что делать с кораблем?

— Кого ты назвал енотом, ты!..

Послышался звук возни, а потом снова раздался голос Питера.

— Серьезно, пап, вы что, не подумали об этом?

— Как раз этим и занимаемся, — сказал Джим.

— Тогда возьмите к себе Ракету! Вы не смотрите, что он енот… ты енот, Ракета, сколько можно повторять? В смысле, он же инженерный гений, он сможет помочь!

Джим посмотрел на Спока и Скотта, внимательно прислушивавшихся к звукам возни. Скотт неуверенно кивнул.

— Три головы лучше, чем две. Даже енотья подойдет.

— Хорошо, — решил Кирк. — Сейчас я сообщу охране, чтобы они проводили енота в инженерный. Но остальные должны оставаться на своих местах!

— Ты что, еще и охрану к нам приставил? — удивился Питер, но Джим нажал отбой.

— Феррис, это адмирал Кирк. Проводите енота в инженерный, — приказал Джим. — И поторопитесь.  
— Мостик вызывает Кирка, — немедленно зазвучал напряженный голос Ухуры. — Мостик вызывает Кирка!

— Я слушаю, Нийота, — устало сказал Джим. — Что еще случилось?

— Сэр, пройдите на мостик, у нас новый сигнал входящего сообщения. Это с корабля Опустошителей.

— Иду, — коротко сообщил Кирк. — Вы сможете тут разобраться?

— Постараемся, — неуверенно сказал Скотт.

— Постарайтесь, — с нажимом попросил Кирк. — Нам надо вырваться отсюда. А то эта штука слишком взрывоопасна. Во всех смыслах.

Он вышел, по пути встретив енота, шагавшего в сопровождении двух охранников. Увидев адмирала, Ракета ощерился и зашипел, но Джиму некогда было разбираться с ним.

 

Он вернулся на мостик ровно тогда, когда на экране возникло лицо Йонды Удонта, слишком знакомое по поисковым сводкам галактической полиции, службы охраны Звездного Флота и спискам самых разыскиваемых преступников Корпуса Нова.

— Хэй, капитан, говорят, вы слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаться живыми!

— Вам говорят правду, — сказал Джим, занимая свое место. — И потрудитесь обращаться ко мне «адмирал».

— Бла-бла-бла, — отозвался наглый главарь Опустошителей. — Эти никчемные слова, они застревают в моих ушах горькой оранжевой серой. Вы, адмирал, слишком разговорчивы для мясной начинки этого железного пирога. Не пора ли вам сдаться? Обещаю, я даже пощажу какую-то часть вашего экипажа.

— Следите за своей безопасностью, — спокойно ответил Джим, которого невозможно было напугать пустыми угрозами космического падальщика.

— Нам нечего бояться, — рассмеялся Удонта. — У нас численное преимущество, да и корабли вооружены получше вашего.

— Но вы все равно не можете пробить наши щиты, — усмехнулся Джим.

— Это дело времени. Я как раз и хотел сообщить вам, что время мирных переговоров истекает. Если в течение следующего часа вы не отдадите нам Питера с его гаремом и тессерактом, то мы начнем стрелять. И никакие щиты не смогут вас спасти.

— Вы угрожаете адмиралу Звездного Флота?

— Я предупреждаю адмирала Звездного Флота. А уж если этот адмирал слишком зажился на свете, то это только его проблемы, не находите?

— Не нахожу, мистер Удонта, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Зато я понял, что потратил на вас слишком много времени. Всего доброго!

Ухура выключила связь, а Джим впервые за весь разговор вздохнул полной грудью.

— Инженерный, что у вас? — Джим с такой силой ударил по кнопке вызова, что рука заболела.

— Разбираемся, — ответил вместо Скотта енот. — Не мешайте.

Он первым прервал разговор, и Джим не успел возмутиться, как Ухура произнесла:

— «У вас остается пятьдесят девять минут стандартного времени». Это с корабля Опустошителей.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы выругался Джим.

Он мог бравировать сколько угодно, но факта, что при одновременной атаке всех кораблей Удонты «Энтерпрайз» может получить значительные повреждения, это не отменяло. Джим побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, судорожно соображая, что же делать, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем отправиться в инженерный. Лучше погибнуть так, зная, что сделал для спасения корабля все, чем впустую просиживать зад в мягком кресле.

 

— Джим! Это победа! — заорал при его появлении Скотт.

Он прижимал енота к груди и почти подпрыгивал на месте. Спок наблюдал за этим со странным выражением лица, но по его глазам Джим понял, что он тоже доволен. Только Кинсер, кажется, не разделял всеобщей радости, а, наверное, просто ревновал, потому что ему таких восторгов от Скотта не доставалось никогда.

— Тогда, может, мы доведем все до конца, уйдем от окружения и только потом порадуемся? – со злостью спросил Джим, лучше всех, кажется, на этом корабле понимавший серьезность ситуации.

— Да без проблем, — сдавленно пробурчал енот, помахивавший хвостом в объятиях Скотта. – Только пусть этот меня отпустит!

— Скотти, отпусти мистера Ракету, — попросил Джим.

— Спасибо, — буркнул енот, приземляясь на все четыре лапы.

Скотти же в приступе тактильного сумасшествия схватил тессеракт.

— Эта штука просто божественна! – ликовал он. – Это же просто… Просто подарок богов!

— Богов не существует, — не замедлил вставить свою ремарку Спок, но Скотти ее проигнорировал.

— Может быть, мы уже подключим эту чертову штуку к чертову двигателю? – закричал выведенный из себя Джим, и все присутствующие немедленно замолчали.

— Да, сэр, — серьезно отозвался Скотт. – Мы немедленно приступаем.

— Сколько вам понадобится времени?

— Пара часов, может быть, — неуверенно ответил енот.

— У вас есть пятьдесят минут до того, как Удонта начнет атаку, — предупредил Джим. – В наших общих интересах поторопиться.

— Бу-сде, сэр, — отсалютовал Скотт, и они втроем скрылись в недрах инженерного, куда за ними последовало несколько вызванных техников.

 

До обещанной атаки Удонты оставалось около пятидесяти пяти минут, и Джим понял, что если это будут последние минуты его жизни, то он обязан провести их с сыном. Он нашел Питера в его каюте, где вместе с ним были и Гамора, и Дракс, и забавное дерево.

— Что слышно? — вместо приветствия спросил Питер.

— Спок, Скотт и енот сейчас колдуют над двигателем. И лучше бы им все сделать так, как надо, иначе мы не выдержим массированной атаки, — признался Джим, присаживаясь на кровать, в которой провел свое детство и юность Питер.

— Они справятся, — уверенно сказал тот. — Ракета еще даст всем прикурить.

— Я есть Грут!

— Вот именно, — согласился Питер. — Еще и не из такого выбирались.

Он помолчал, глядя в пол, потом посмотрел на Дракса, и только потом — на отца.

— Пап, знаешь, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать…

— О, боги, Квилл! Твой выход из шкафа подождет еще пару часов! — закатила глаза Гамора. — Не порти настроение!

— Слушай, ты чего такая нервная? — возмутился тот. — Я имею право сказать отцу!

— Делай, что хочешь, — махнула рукой девушка. — А мне уже нечем дышать, вы все заразили своими флюидами идиотизма.

— Грут, — грустно сказало дерево.

— Ладно, не буду! — согласился Питер.

Гамора же, открыв дверь, увидела за ней трех охранников.

— Вы сговорились? –— возмутилась она и обернулась к Джиму. — Адмирал, можно мне погулять? Или я смогу пройти, только убрав с пути это препятствие?

— Пропустите, — махнул рукой Кирк, и Гамора, чеканя шаг, вышла из каюты.

— Суровая женщина, — с уважением заметил ей вслед Джим.

— У нее яйца крепче, чем у меня, — признался Питер. — Я ее боюсь.

— А я думал, что у вас роман. Знаешь, я в молодости тоже увлекался орионками…

— Пап, избавь меня от твоих воспоминаний! — Питер в ужасе закрыл руками уши. — Я знаю, как делаются дети, но в твоем случае предпочитаю об этом не думать.

— Конечно, сложно думать о том, как родители занимаются сексом, если это приводит к таким результатам, как ты.

В дверях стоял Маккой, тоже, видимо, решивший провести последние минуты в кругу друзей — почти семьи. Он вошел внутрь, сел рядом с Джимом, а потом и вовсе откинулся на кровать и уставился в потолок. Грут, видимо, чтобы скрасить ожидание, вдруг расцвел ароматными цветами, превратив небольшую каюту в оранжерею.

— Здорово, — похвалил Маккой.

— Грут, — заулыбался тот.

— А пару груш не вырастишь? Так хочется нормальных фруктов, — поделился Леонард.

— Грут, — обиделось дерево.

— Ну ладно, — легко сдался Маккой. — Тогда просто цвети.

— Эй, адмирал! — прозвучал из динамика коммуникатора голос енота. — Можешь позвонить Удонте и предложить ему понюхать у меня под хвостом!

— Что это значит? — Возмутился Джим, и тут услышал голос Спока.

— Активация прошла успешно, адмирал, мы можем выходить на прямой курс к Ксандару. Энергии хватит и на щиты, и на варп.

— Это лучшая новость сегодняшнего дня! — воскликнул вмиг оживший Джим и поспешил на мостик. Уже у турболифта он заметил, что Маккой, Питер, Дракс и Грут следуют за ним, а потом к ним присоединилась и Гамора.

— Мы идем с тобой, — сообщил Питер. — Не могу не попрощаться с Йонду лично.

 

— Лейтенант, соедините меня с мистером Удонта, — приказал Джим, едва войдя на мостик.

Ухура немедленно послушалась. На экране возникла глумливая синяя рожа, а металл на клыках Йонду отсвечивал голубым.

— Ну что, адмирал, вы сдаетесь? Это правильный выбор. О, вижу, вы и отпрыска привели. Привет, Питер, как жизнь?

— Лучше, чем твоя, — откликнулся тот.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — коварно ухмыльнулся Удонта. — Уверен, ты изменишь свое мнение, когда попадешь ко мне в руки.

— Йонду, а я тебе говорил, что умею показывать фокусы? — невпопад спросил Питер.

— Что мне с этого? — отозвался Удонта. — Разве только продать тебя в галактический цирк.

— О, там я стану звездой программы, — самоуверенно заявил Питер. — Смотри, как я умею!

Джим обернулся и немедленно увидел, что сын демонстрирует в экран оттопыренный средний палец.

— Вот его видно, а вот — нет, — комментировал Питер, то закрывая неприличный жест ладонью, то снова показывая. – Видно — и нет!

— Придурок, — выругался Удонта. — Тебе точно нужно в цирк. С говорящим енотом, деревом и этим твоим раскрашенным придурком вам там самое место.

Джим прервал их полный любезности разговор тем, что соединился с инженерным.

— Скотти, что у вас?

— Готовы, сэр! Можно стартовать!

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Джим. — Всего хорошего, мистер Удонта! Не могу сказать, что был рад нашему знакомству, зато расставанию рад вдвойне! Сулу, стартуйте по указанному курсу по моей команде.

— Слушаюсь, сэр!

— Вперед!

«Энтерпрайз» тряхнуло, но это произошло так быстро, что все устояли на ногах. Кроме этого никаких перегрузок или неприятностей не было, только восторженный вопль Чехова врезал по барабанным перепонкам.

— Вот это да! — ликовал навигатор. — Это же… Это же варп-пятьдесят, не меньше!

Изумленный Сулу повернулся к Кирку, и на лице его Джим прочитал восторг не меньший, чем у Паши.

— Расчетное время прибытия… Двадцать семь минут, — к концу предложения голос у Чехова сел. — Этого не может быть!

— Может, — со сдержанной улыбкой покорителя мира сказал Джим. — Ухура, вызовите штаб-квартиру Корпуса Нова.

Спустя пару секунд на экране появилась Нова Прайм, улыбнувшаяся Джиму, как старому знакомому.

— Рада приветствовать вас, адмирал Кирк, — сказала она.

— И я рад вновь беседовать с вами, Нова Прайм, — с той же улыбкой ответил Кирк. — Спешу сообщить вам, что на моем корабле находится что-то под названием тессеракт. Вам оно знакомо?

Прайм изменилась в лице.

— Этого не может быть, — твердо сказала она. — Тессеракт находится в хранилище, слишком далеком и защищенном, чтобы оттуда что-то могло пропасть.

— Думаю, это преувеличение. По крайне мере, для моего сына это место оказалось не столь защищено.

— Питер замешан в похищении? — поинтересовалась Нова Прайм.

— Нет, — с чистой душой солгал Кирк. — Тессеракт оказался у него путем сложных и опасных перемещений.

Прайм посмотрела на Джима, пытаясь понять, лжет тот или нет, но старое знакомство сыграло Кирку на руку.

— Корпус Нова будет рад приветствовать наших друзей из Федерации на земле Ксандара, — сообщила она.

— Объединенная Федерация благодарна Корпусу Нова за радушие.

— Когда вас ждать, адмирал?

— Через двадцать три минуты, — улыбнулся Кирк.

Даже если Прайм была удивлена, она этого не показала.

— Мы будем готовы. До встречи, адмирал Кирк.

— До встречи, Нова Прайм, — на прощание улыбнулся Джим, а когда связь прервалась, попросил Ухуру открыть канал внутренней связи. — Команде приготовиться к высадке на Ксандар через двадцать две минуты. Форма одежды — парадная. Увольнительные для экипажа в порядке очереди, ответственные — руководители отделов.

Он обернулся к Питеру и сказал:

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало переодеться, как и твоим друзьям. Это будет официальное мероприятие.

— Так нам не во что, пап, — напомнил Питер.

— По такому случаю вам выделят форму Звездного Флота.

 

Ксандар всегда поражал Джима своим комфортом для жителей, красотой и удобством. Он был очень похож на родную Землю, но и неуловимо от нее отличался, хотя Джим даже здесь чувствовал себя, как дома. Он занял свое место в шатле, крепко держа сейфовый чемоданчик с заключенным внутри тессерактом. Все высшее руководство корабля, а также Питер с компанией, как старые и добрые знакомые корпуса Нова, летели с ним в одном шатле.

— Дракс, у вас что, непереносимость верхней одежды? — спросил Маккой, увидев щеголявшего с голым торсом Дракса, одетого только в обтягивающие форменные брюки Флота и высокие сапоги.

— Рвется, — коротко сообщил тот.

Маккой промолчал.

Питер и Джим наблюдали за этим с одинаковыми усмешками. Сам Квилл оделся в форму отца, Гамора надела короткое красное платье, обтянувшее ее точеную фигурку как вторая кожа, а Ухура ревниво наблюдала за ней, то и дело оглядываясь на откровенно любовавшегося Гаморой Скотти. Енот натянул поверх своего комбинезона синюю форменку научников, врученную ему Споком, а Грут… Грут был Грут. Никто не додумался одеть дерево. Все они составляли довольно странный коктейль, но это никого уже не смущало.

На полосе выстроился почетный караул, а Нова Прайм встречала на ступенях штаб-квартиры корпуса.

— Мы рады приветствовать вас на Ксандаре, адмирал Кирк.

— Мы рады быть здесь, как друзья и соратники, Нова Прайм, — в тон ей отозвался Джим.

— Пройдемте, — пригласила их внутрь Прайм. — Должна вам сказать, что нас ждет еще кое-кто.

«Кое-кто» оказался высоким блондином в чешуйчатом доспехе, и выглядел при этом нисколько не глупо, а весьма мужественно. Джим увидел, как даже стальная Гамора кокетливо отводит от лица упавшую прядь.

— Такому бы и я отдался, — сообщил енот, которому казалось, что он говорит шепотом.

— Прости, добрый зверь, но я предпочитаю женщин.

Голос у блондина был под стать его внешности, в чем Джим убедился, едва незнакомец обернулся.

Джим же остановился на половине пути и, открыв рот, смотрел на блондина.

— Твою-то мать, — раздался рядом голос Маккоя. — Джим, тебе не кажется?..

— Кажется, — отозвался Кирк. – Я не сплю?

— Нет, я тоже его вижу, — сообщил Питер, завороженно глядя на мужчину. — Пап, как такое может быть?

Напротив Джима стоял мужчина с внешностью настолько знакомой по рассказам матери и фотографиям из семейного альбома, что сердце у Джима забилось в три раза быстрее. Этого не могло быть, но идентичность незнакомца и капитана Джорджа Кирка была вопиющей.

— Адмирал? — настороженно обратилась к нему Прайм, переводя взгляд от замершей команды «Энтерпрайз» на другого своего гостя. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, — отмер Джим, но то и дело задерживался взглядом на незнакомце.

— Разрешите представить вам господина Тора, — церемонно произнесла Нова Прайм. — Я пригласила его для того, чтобы передать тессеракт законному владельцу. У Корпуса Нова уже хранится один из Камней Бесконечности, и было бы неверно оставлять в опасной близости еще и второй.

— А тот, что мы передали Коллекционеру? — спросил Тор. — После того, что случилось, ему нельзя доверять. Эфир должен быть передан тому, кто позаботится о его безопасности.

— Уверена, мы сможем найти для него нового владельца, — пообещала Прайм. — А пока, адмирал, не могли бы вы передать господину Тору тессеракт?

— Конечно, — спохватился Джим и, передавая чемоданчик, не сводил с Тора глаз, пытаясь понять, не игра ли воображения такое невероятное сходство.

— Благодарю вас, адмирал, — благодарно улыбнулся Тор. – За ваше благородство и правильный выбор.

— Не за что, — ответил Кирк. — Это у нас семейное.

— Уверен, что так и есть, — церемонно поклонился Тор. — Думаю, ваш отец гордится вами.

— Он умер, — зачем-то сообщил Кирк. — В день моего рождения.

— Прискорбный факт, — посочувствовал Тор. — Но я уверен, он умер, как герой.

— Да уж можете не сомневаться, — влез в разговор Питер. — А вы сами-то откуда будете?

— Господин Тор прибыл к нам из Асгарда, — сообщила Нова Прайм.

— Откуда? — в голос воскликнули оба Кирка.

— Асгард? — удивился Спок. — Это тот мифический мир богов из древнескандинавских легенд? Его не существует.

— Существует, — возразил с улыбкой Тор.

— Нет, — настаивал на своем Спок. — Религиозные верования скандинавов, схожие с древнегреческими…

Тор, не дослушав экскурс в историю Земли и народов, ее населяющих, вытянул вверх руку, а через мгновение демонстрировал Споку молот, украшенный рунами.

— Зеленокровый человек убедился? — спросил Тор.

— Демонстрация произвела на меня должное впечатление, — согласился Спок.

— Че-е-ерт, — прошептал вдруг Питер на уху Джиму. — Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что Нова обнаружила во мне странные гены? Ну, какие-то древние и все такое?

Джим слушал сына, не сводя при этом глаз с Тора. Если отбросить все лишнее, как учил Спок, то останется только истина. Ну что ж, тогда Кирк действительно стоял рядом со скандинавским богом, как две капли воды похожим на его отца.

— Помню, — кивнул он.

— Пап, а ты не думал, что это сходство неспроста? — Питер указал на Тора. — Такого ведь не бывает!

— Богов тоже не существует, — напомнил Кирк. — И вот он, Тор из Асгарда, стоит перед нами.

— Хрень какая-то, — выругался Питер, но настаивать не стал.

— Я прощаюсь с вами, — произнес Тор, и, что странно, от пафоса в его речи не хотелось сморщиться. — Прощайте, Нова Прайм! Прощайте, адмирал Кирк, сын Кирка…

— Джорджа Кирка, — сказал вдруг Джим. — Вам не знакомо это имя?

Он действовал по странному наитию, но, казалось, попал в самое сердце цели.

— Кирк? — настороженно повторил Тор, пристально глядя на него. — Мне знакомо много человеческих имен. Я знаю Старка, Роджерса, Фостер…

— Фостер — девичья фамилия моей бабушки по отцовской линии.

Тор надолго замолчал, рассматривая Джима так, будто увидел что-то бесконечно интересное и интригующее. Джим даже немного растерялся и подумал было, что на нем выросли цветы, как на Груте.

— Вы любите звезды, адмирал Кирк? — спросил Тор.

— Больше жизни, — признался Джим.

Тор вдруг улыбнулся ему так светло и счастливо, что, казалось, озарился весь мир.

— Самые запутанные узы – это узы крови, — сказал он. — Звезды тоже любят вас.

Он подошел к Джиму и протянул ему руку.

— Я счастлив познакомиться с вами.

— И я, — признался Джим.

Тор, не прощаясь, выпустил его ладонь из своей, покрепче взял чемоданчик и раскрутил молот, а потом взмыл вверх.

— Это противоречит всем законам физики, — недовольно заметил Спок.

Но Джим, к сожалению, его не слушал. Он смотрел на удаляющуюся светлую точку в синем небе Ксандара и думал о том, как странна бывает жизнь и ее совпадения. Питер встал рядом и тоже задрал голову, глядя на почти исчезнувшего в небе Тора. Джим взял сына за руку и сжал ее.

— Такого не бывает, — прошептал Питер.

— Все бывает, сын, — ответил Джим. — Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. Вот, что такое наша жизнь. В ней все бывает. Даже говорящие деревья.


End file.
